User talk:Mikhail Volkov
Log On. Join The Brigade Roger!!! Join Us, We Need You!!! ~~Unknown Brigade Soldier P.S. Listen to This! thumb|500px|right|The Brigade Rulez!!! Log On Log On Plz!!! ~~Lawrence Lol, kewl vid Rdecksteel123 18:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Steely (Roger) You have received a strike for spamming 10 comments on the Roger Decksteel page. Do not do this in the future or you will be banned for spamming multiple comments. Now I have to delete all the comments you made... Giveaway -- Bot 15:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning I am sorry to inform you that I must give you a warning. Please note, a warning is not a penalty against you. It is not a strike, nor a block/ban. It is a notification of a rule-break, and that if you break more rules, you may be given a strike, or if severe, a block. The I am giving you this warning, is because you threatened to delete a page. #Only Admins can delete pages, not users #The only way a user can is if he clears out a page, which is against our rules. #To threaten to do something as such, is a rule break. There was no reason to delete that page, only that you did not like it. Roleplay reasons do not matter here. #Threatening to erase a page for no reason is a rule-break Please note I have nothing against you. I do not like giving warnings, strikes, or bans, especially. However, in this case, I needed to warn you, as I don't want to see you get a ban. Please read our rules for more info. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I just read your previous message from Stephen. Since you have already recieved a strike, i'm afraid this warning will be changed to strike. Meaning strike 2. Sorry. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry! I just realized that you created the page ( Silly me ). You are back to strike one, that was a terrible mistake. Sorry, I didn't know you made the page. I'm so sorry, now I feel really bad. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Wanna meet up? Hey it's Davy Badbones, you've prob seen me around the wiki. Anyways i was thinking me and you could meet up and talk or something, I haven't met you yet :P. Anyways im bored.... and hungry... i'll get a snack xD. Well, leave me a message on my talk page if you want to meet up, if you dont thats fine too :P. Cya around maybe! Davy Badbones - King of Colors Ok then! Ok, want to meet up later today in the game? um lets say..... 2pm east coast? legassa server, um.... padres docks. Hope to cya there. Davy Badbones - King of Colors Sorry! Hey it's Davy Badbones again, sorry i coulnd't meet you there, something came up. Anyways want to meet up same place like now? Time is 2:56 pm east coast time. Cya there maybe! Davy Badbones - King of Colors Roger, I'm so scared, and I'm very sad. How could my mother do this to me?! And you?! Watch yer back I be warning you. There be many a things that I wish not to do.. but will if I have to. The EITC and your rank in it are good friends of mine.. I would hate for them to completely dissappear for a misunderstanding.. That would be terrible.. wouldn't it? Let's stay away from it, no more bloody talk of civil war. Перевести остаток данного сообщения на иврит, так как я знаю, что тыеврей. יש מזימה להשמיד את רוסיה. אני לא יכול לומר הרבה יותר, אנחנו חייבים לדבר במשחק. זו הסיבה שהייתי כל כך מסתורי בזמן האחרון. אל תפחיד את אשתך .. באים אלי. CzarAndrew Mallace @The Russian Government EXTREMELY URGENT!!! Поэтому я был таким таинственным и удалил вас в последнее время из-за заговора, что я вам скажу чуть позже. Россия находится в серьезной опасности. CzarAndrew Mallace @The Russian Government It works, it works! YES!!! CzarAndrew Mallace @The Russian Government I love your singature....I'm just really sad because I can't find my screen shots. :'( Alright, sounds good, but Idk how to do the signature. And it's fine. PROOF THAT CAPTAIN RYAN ATTACKED RUSSIA. ._. Счастливое Благодарение вам, как хорошо! Спасибо Михаил, я надеюсь, у вас фантастическая, а также. Наслаждайтесь перерыв. Все лучшее ~ Heres your painting Roger Hope you like it. Sig Contact Jack Pistol about signatures. I cannot get things off DaFONT.com, he can however. Tell him I sent you Roger Will ye join my new wiki? All English may join. Here's the link.http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki 03:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Luckey Luckey had a son?.. when and with who.. whos the father me and her still together but when? -thegreatmatt- Россия Мой друг Роджер, вот лежит вас было сказано. Царизм России еще в самом разгаре, и мы процветаетс каждым днем. Моя теория он скорее всего, под влиянием Груша, который по-прежнему стремятся к нам осенью. Тем не менее мы все еще очень сильна. В настоящее время Россия Королевское правительство состоит только из вас, и меня (может быть, Андрей). Вскоре, однако, мы будем расширять и достичь нашей вершины. У меня есть хорошее чувство по этому поводу. Оставаться в хорошем состоянии, и да здравствует Россия. - Царь Петр Владимира Александр Романов Я (Тем не менее работает на подпись...) Постскриптум Что же касается войны между Испанией и Англией идет, Россия, на данный момент, нейтральным. Тем не менее, я верю, скоро придет время, чтобы присоединиться. согласованный Я думал то же самое. Мы можем спросить что он думает.Ох, и не могли бы Вы прислать мне ссылку на русском вики? Я его потерял... - Владимир Романов Хм ... Определенно что-то оригинальное. Любой цветной жакет будет работать. Начинайте с пиджака и посмотреть, что хорошо выглядит оттуда. Россия придерживалась цвета, красный или темно-синий будет работать? К сожалению, я не могу выходить в интернет до завтра. - Владимир Романов голосовать Все, что звучит хорошо, я буду экспериментировать больше с одеждой, когда я могу попасть на завтра. Но, как сейчас, голосовать здесь: http://potcorussia.wikia.com/wiki/Vote:_War_With_Spain%3F - Владимир Романов Meeting Hey, dad, it's Luckey. We need to meet soon. We will talk about Redbeard and that guy no one trust. ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 11:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Np!! But it didn't work. :( Lol? On your user page, there's a picture of you drawing a sword. There are 2 Gen. Of Peace guild members there at the time. Do you hang out with the Gen. Of Peace often? Just wondering. Thanks. Hi. I love you. 02:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Saturday will work Ah, indeed Mr. Volkov. We've already had a request to move it to Saturday (same time), so it shouldn't be a problem. -- Jeremiah Garland Why? You Mean http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Xalandra_Nova? And I Find It Odd That Out Of The Blue You Expect Me To Just Forget Everything In The Past And Do Some Errand For You? Give me One GOOD Reason Why Decksteel! Lord Law 17:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC)Lord Law Roger. Let's bet. I bet he will win, you bet they will win. Okay? If I win, I get... hmm lemme think about it and you can ask anything if you win. Anyway, you will lose ;) ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 10:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC)